


Elevator Love

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Affectionate, Detectives, Elevator, F/M, Hot, Kissing, Lawyer, Love, cop, moan, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Olivia and Rafael didn't know that one day when they enter the elevator they would be trapped in there and share some romantic moments together, which they would cherish forever!





	Elevator Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just love writing fanfics for my favourite tv show characters! I wish something like this could happen in SVU! #BARSON FOEVER!  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Rafael parks his black Lamborghini in the parking area. He walks to the elevator smiling and looking handsome with his black suit, suspenders and black sunglasses on. He enters the elevator and says 'hello' to the people he recognises. Then he hears some clicking sound of some heels running, and a familiar sound of a person shouting for the elevator. He stops the elevator from closing and sees Olivia Benson standing in front of him. He moved aside to allow her to step inside the elevator.

Most of the people got off from the elevator by the time it stopped at the 5th floor. Also, by the time it reached the 8th floor, no one was left in the elevator except Olivia and Rafael. Because they both had to reach the same floor which was floor 19. Both of them were far away from each other and were quiet. They were both staring at the elevator door, and waiting for it to open at their destination floor. 

When all of a sudden the elevator stops at floor 15. They both get worried and try to call for help. They even try to use their phones for network but, they don't get any signal. They both then hear a voice coming from the corner of the elevator, talking to them saying, "someone would come to fix the elevator. But it would take at least 1 - 2 hours maximum." Olivia and Rafael just stared at each other in complete shock. But they were happy that they are going get out of the elevator soon.

Rafael and Olivia spent the next 5 - 10 minutes looking bored and tired. It was getting really hot in the elevator. Rafael started to feel really warm. He took off his sunglasses, his black blazer and undid some of his shirt buttons. He then broke the silence and asked Olivia,"it's really warm in here, you can take off your coat and blazer if you like." Olivia took off her blue coat and black blazer as she was feeling warm and tired. She put them to the side of the elevator and sat down slowly on the floor. Rafael joined her and sat down next to her. He started to talk to her and he stared at her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. And she looked at his beautiful green eyes. 

Rafael and Olivia started to talk about what they liked to do when they get home. What their favourite tv shows/movies are. They both told each other jokes and were laughing out loud and smiling. Olivia didn't realise how different Rafael is from his professional life. She actually liked this better.

Rafael goes to Olivia, "I really like this Olivia better than the work Olivia. This Olivia seems to smile a lot, laugh and is more relaxed and happy." Olivia didn't realise she was blushing at what Rafael said to her, until Rafael smirked and said to her, "Olivia your face has turned so red, are you feeling warm if you are just take your clothes off, or are you blushing? After Rafael realised what he just said he turned red of embarrassment. Olivia blushed even more, and tried really hard not to show it. 

She then put her hair up in a ponytail, and then tried really hard to take off her heels, but they were stuck. She didn't have enough energy to open her heels, so she just gave up. Rafael seen that she was struggling with her heels and he got up from where he was sitting and came towards Olivia smiling and he kneeled on the floor and took her heels off for her. Olivia smiled and replied, "Thank you, Rafael Barba." and Rafael replied, "Your welcome Olivia."

They both started to smile and glance at each other in a romantic way for a couple of minutes. He didn't know what made him do it, but he did. Rafael slowly came close by Olivia and then without thinking he just kissed Olivia Benson in a hot and passionate kiss. When Olivia realised what is happening she responded quickly to the kiss, and somehow started to moan quietly. When they both needed air to breathe, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other in an affectionate way. They exchanged their numbers and they didn't realise that 2 hours has past, when the door of the elevator opened and, what the other detectives saw shocked them all. Olivia and Rafael were sleeping next to each other's shoulder. When the detectives saw that, most of them got out their phones and started taking pictures, and some were laughing.

And when Olivia and Rafael heard loud noises, they both woke up in shock. And when they got up, Olivia's hair got stuck on Rafael's chain. And both came closer to each other and, Rafael decided to take it off. They both gave each other a quick glance in a loving and affectionate way. All the detectives were staring at them and were speechless. When Rafael took his chain off from Olivia's hair, they smiled and picked their belongings and left the elevator. 

Rafael came towards Finn and gave him a file and left his side. And before he left he smiled and smirked at Olivia and left, leaving everyone speechless and Olivia blushing.


End file.
